The present invention relates to an infusion apparatus to supply compressed air into an industrial mask worn over the face. It is designed for dustproof and gasproof operation so as to ensure the wearer a stabilized respiratory function through the supply of fresh air. Gas mask is a device worn over the face to prevent the breathing in of poisonous gasses by filtering them out of the air.
Various types of masks have been developed to protect the health of workers at mines and industries generating dangerous gas and dust. Attached to such masks are purification containers containing dust collection filters or a counteragent. For the wearer to breathe, he had to draw a deep breath. This need of an increased respiration when the filter is filled with solid particles, impurities, etc., contributed to the difficulty in breathing.
For a miner who works in a mine pit using a heavy rock drill, inhaling capacity increases rather high, and when working, undesirable atmospheric conditions of the pit often caused combined with various respiratory diseases. It is one of the serious problems which must be addressed.
The present invention has been made essentially in an attempt to overcome the above-mentioned problems, and it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus designed for constant supply of fresh air into a mask by means of decompressing the compressed air supplied to a rock drill where such a device is being used.
Another object of the present invention is to provide fresh air, where no rock drill is being used, by means of bringing in compressed air into the work site where hazardous gas is being emitted.
The present invention will be understood more fully, while still further objects and advantages will become apparent, in the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof illustrated in the accompanying drawings.